


两极反转

by makikinei



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makikinei/pseuds/makikinei
Summary: 舔/伪命令/脐橙很不温柔（x）





	两极反转

王柳羿是没有想到喻文波竟然会直接以易感期为名让宴会主办者安排房间的。毕竟当时他还昏昏沉沉的缩在喻文波怀里浑身脱力连动动眼皮睁开眼的力气都不剩，躺到客房柔软的大床上时才因为高度落差难得的清醒了一会儿。  
“啧，抱着和没抱一样，以后还得多喂喂你。”  
喻文波这话一出床上的omega就不自然地向床里缩了缩，手下意识地寻找被子希望能把自己裹起来好逃离这个尴尬的境遇。天啊，他刚才就这么死挺挺地昏在这位少将怀里还差点被示众宣示主权，不仅如此还被人家抱了一路。虽然知道这是集中所为自己分配的alpha和“合作伙伴”，王柳羿到底还是觉得面子上过不去。  
结果反倒是好像更丢面子的人更不在意这件事，站起身来一手握住omega纤瘦的脚踝把人拉过来，额头抵着额头样子别提有多亲密。  
“又没说怎么喂你，我对你还不够好的？还是...你想和高振宁身边那个一样待遇？”  
王柳羿话都来不及说就先摇头，本来死死抓着雪白床单的手立刻松开想要去抓喻文波随意垂下的手。他见到了喻文波口中高振宁身边的omega，单看对方身材他还会以为是个alpha，一双手尤其生得好看，如果不是碍于omega的身份大概能当个钢琴家。可惜那张脸上始终是隐忍和痛苦的神色，如果王柳羿没有看错的话，他已经被自己的alpha穿环了。  
乳头这种地方本来就敏感，何况是omega，王柳羿单是想想那地方被冰冷的金属穿过就浑身发抖。哪怕心里大概有数喻文波是在开玩笑，还是心里狠狠一惊，直到对方用手揉着他的头发附上一个吻说我哪里舍得才稍稍缓解。  
“疼你还来不及，怎么舍得这么对你？我还想做，那这次你来好不好？”  
少将就是吃准了被他操的服服帖帖的omega根本不会拒绝他，所以连请求都大刺刺说地好像理所当然。而至于王柳羿明白话里诱惑力十足的“你来”到底是什么意思的时候，他早就已经又一次落进这张情欲织成的大网里了。

有些alpha会有用舌头玩弄omega的情趣，这一点在集中所的时候王柳羿是有所耳闻的，不过并没有接受过什么类似的训练，所以一切反应都是纯出自然。刚才被操的流水的后穴虽然不久前已经被人在浴室里用温水帮忙好好清洗过了，却没有半点疲惫的意思，哪怕是湿润短小的舌尖伸进来也会忍不住和这新奇的外来者打个招呼。  
“你可以喊停，随时。”  
这话说了和没说一样，假惺惺地给人选择的喻文波其实根本没打算放过人鲜嫩的后穴。方才他其实与尽兴没什么区别，可现在看见这活色生香的场面硬起来也是难免。和刚才一样，他笃定王柳羿不会拒绝他，毕竟现在被他舔了两下就湿的不成样子的人除了呻吟也没有其他的话可以说。  
其他事情上他给王柳羿自由，唯独在床上王柳羿只用负责叫就好了。这算是对他alpha本能的最低级别禁锢，否则他面对每次做爱时心中咆哮着蛊惑自己将人标记的野兽时约等于手无寸铁毫无还击之力。  
所谓的君子协定在本能面前全都是放屁，说一不二的少将头一次开始因为自己思虑已久而做出的决定而感到头疼。与日俱增的不仅仅是他和王柳羿的身体默契程度，还有alpha本能驱动下疯涨的占有欲，  
偏偏身前的omega丝毫不知情一样，纯洁又放浪像被恶魔拽住了翅膀拖入地狱的白翼天使，感到体内的舌尖开始打旋贴着内壁一下下舔舐情不自禁地并拢了双腿。柑橘的味道甜蜜又惑人，不知为何与海上塞人的歌声挂上了关系。

王柳羿把自己柔软的后穴完完全全暴露给喻文波，两腿撑起向外分开。全躺的姿势让他的后背紧紧贴着柔软的床，陷下一个令人沉沦的深度。王柳羿并看不到喻文波的动作，他只觉得自己这副身子拿到s级的评定的确无可厚非。抛开敏感不说，大概找遍全世界也很可能找不到第二个仅仅是被舔舔穴就舒服地脚趾蜷缩起来不住在床单上磨蹭的omega。舌尖当然相对性器来说更短小更灵活，虽然王柳羿敏感点长得浅平日做的时候很容易被顶到，单凭舌尖也很难触碰到，但谁知道他不靠被操敏感点也能高潮。  
Omega由于天生基因影响下身的毛发稀疏，蛰伏在稀疏毛发里的性器也粉嫩小巧可爱。喻文波并没有像往常一样去用手帮忙，但却清晰地看到了王柳羿的性器有了抬头的趋势。真的有这么舒服？  
王柳羿记得方才后穴明明还是酸的，清洗时温水流到里面都没什么力气把水挤出来，现在受了刺激却又变得敏感，颤颤着还希望又能更让它尽兴的东西前来。Omega的身体是为交合而生这句话并没说错，仅仅是舌尖就能让他不自觉地流水，他并看不到自己的下身是什么光景，只听见喻文波发闷的声音说了一句什么好甜。  
甜什么甜啊，乱倒是肯定乱了。大腿根部那点软肉本来平时被用手摸摸都有感觉，何况喻文波在舔穴空隙里还抽出时间去啃咬白皙柔软的脆弱部位，用来刺破腺体注入信息素的利器现在却像大型犬一样叼住那块软肉磨蹭。对方俊朗的脸几乎就要贴上自己性器旁边的卵蛋，这种羞耻的感觉并不好，王柳羿用手扶着喻文波的额头想把人推开，可全身连带胳膊都是软软的没力气。实际性的推拒姿态没有做出来，倒是欲拒还迎的样子学了个九成九。  
他又急又爽，嗓音也沙哑里泛着媚气，气喘的一声比一声急。停倒是喊得很急促，随后的动作做的到也是很露骨。喻少将还没想过自己有一天能被一个omega推倒，而且还是以自己在下的深入姿势成为床事的开场。  
温热的感觉透过喻文波身上的衣服一路传递，终于在末路燃起熊熊大火。  
“这样...也算我主动的。”

王柳羿身量本来就小，每次为什么能把那么硕大的一根性器吞进肚子里都是个不解之谜。现在用仰视的视角来看也没什么太大变化，骑在身上都轻飘飘的不压人的。都说第一性别为男性的人无论如何骨架占了好大分量，王柳羿绝对是这其中极少数的例外。他好像是几朵云飘来做成的玲珑人物，原看着飘渺柔软触不到，扯到怀里受一点温度就化成了水，百炼成钢也做绕指柔。  
骑乘的姿势最大好处就是有地心引力帮忙，无论怎么逃避都只能任由体内的肉柱整根进入顶到深处。王柳羿挑的位置也凑巧，正好让头部落在穴心上，结结实实不掺假的这么一下顶的人眼泪都出来了，本来紧绷的身体一下崩溃软得趴在alpha身上微微发抖。  
他本来就敏感，每次被操到穴心无论力道大小都能直接射出来，连带着后穴也控制不住地冒水儿，浇在alpha地龟头上湿热又舒服，暖洋洋像泡在了温泉水里。王柳羿这时候就像个汁水源源不断丰沛无比的柑橘，被人拨开了羞怯的外衣之后就只剩下甜美的内里。  
Omega浑身上下一丝不挂，半片用来遮羞的布料都没有，小腿虽然细瘦却有力。他跨坐在喻文波身上，皱着眉头摆动腰胯，用最正经的表情做最羞耻下流的事儿。两条腿垂在两侧，根据动作轻重急缓不自觉地向后一划一划，好像真把骑在身下的人当作了茫茫欲海洋的一叶扁舟。  
喻文波嘴上说的是让王柳羿自己做决定，但其实两手却不由分说地卡在了王柳羿腰间，名为保护实为揩油。他的视线一分钟也离不开自己身上这个卖力动作的omega，甚至有汗水打湿了人柔软黑亮的头发，簇成一小绺一小绺黏在鬓边。集中所不会轻易给出s级评级，这一点他是知道的，所以当时把人换过来的时候也没少上下打点。他原来以为只不过是和这个omega交换身体，不知道自己的心也将随着慢慢给出。  
在集中所的时候虽然也有每日必须的体育锻炼，但王柳羿用这一副乖巧的样子去请求简直从来没有失败过。他本来在未评级之前就被寄予厚望，这种对于omega来说可有可无的体型保持锻炼就不来也罢。反正他这体格和身材每个教员都看在眼里，心里自然也都有数。在少将府邸待着的这一个月王柳羿算是养尊处优，小腹上隐隐地有些不明显的赘肉出现，连带者四肢都有了往珠圆玉润发展的趋势，只有下巴还是那么尖尖的看了叫人心疼。喻文波大部分时间都忙于公务，并不在意“他的”omega体型上的变化，有一次还特意捏了人的下巴调笑着说要是再胖点就好了，摸起来手感好。  
王柳羿理解的喂当然是食物上的喂，他的思维当然不可能和在外征战浑身狼性的少将处在一个频道。等到被人攥住手腕锁在床上一波精液一波精液的被喂的小腹隆起的时候才反应过来人家说的喂饱是在床上。  
这要是今天头回做才好，早尝了荤腥味道的身体哪里还有半分矜持的意思。内射对于双方来说都是极大的快感冲击，释放和被占有的感觉刚好满足了alpha和omega之间的天性。  
“我可以射在里面吗？可以把宝贝儿喂饱吗？”  
喻文波平时不在床上的时候称呼王柳羿大多直呼其名或者“你”，只有在床上的时候花样和漂亮话一样多。他生得一双桃花眼，看向人的时候眼波转转深情款款，一声宝贝儿也叫的低沉性感，一句能让耳朵酥麻好半天缓不过劲儿来。王柳羿有时候也怕他这个，自己射出来的时候搞得满处狼藉这人还在旁边不依不饶地叫宝贝儿说宝贝儿好乖，不羞死才怪。  
“我想射在你里面，虽然不能标记也想把宝贝儿生殖腔外填满，全都是我的东西。能够不能都吃下去无所谓的，我想射进去...好不好？”  
说得好像他从前都是委屈巴巴射在外面一样，王柳羿咬着嘴唇继续晃着腰，感觉在自己身体里作乱的家伙开始发颤，这是要射精的前兆。喻文波到底在什么事情上都不会吃亏，说是把主动权全都交给王柳羿，其实就是要人亲口描述自己的所作所为。  
“射在里面很舒服的，你也喜欢这...”  
“你射进来。”  
王柳羿说这话的时候眼睛都是红的，他气息不稳，呼吸一次比一次急促，能抽出空子来说话就已经不错。偏偏要他在云端颠簸的人生了坏心思，不在他抢话上做文章，却装作耳音不灵一次次问要自己干什么。  
“要你...要你射进来，要你把我里面填满...”  
都到了这时候了哪还有吝啬的理由，喻文波愤愤地想着别说精液了，你要命我连命都给你。他看着王柳羿的手软软地垂在一边没有合适的地方安置，索性一把抓住牢牢握好。十指相扣掌心贴着掌心的动作看起来温柔又缱绻，抛开前尘过往他们真的好像一对无比契合的ao情侣。被微冷的精液激得舒服又酸胀的omega这时候喉咙里发出猫咪打呼噜时候的声音，情欲被满足之后他只想好好的睡一觉，甚至连自己做了什么都不太清楚。这时候他的理智不太起作用，几乎是下意识地抓起和对方十指相扣的手放到脸侧蹭了蹭，亲昵又乖巧满足。  
然而正是因为这样一个动作，王柳羿本来心中计划好的美梦计划不得不搁浅。因为喻文波一个猛地起身封住他的唇，几乎说话的时候都带着咬牙切齿气急败坏的劲儿。他从来没有见过喻文波这样恣意地任由信息素散发，龙涎香的味道极具攻击性让他下意识地想要服从。  
“不要怪我没提醒你，下一次再这样我真会疯的。我这个人疯起来可就不讲君子协定了，所以按住你射在生殖腔里也不一定。”

“想要自由的话，以后就离我远点懂得拒绝。...你，明白吗？”


End file.
